1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ear protectors and covers, and more particularly to soft flexible ear protectors for protecting the ears from heat and/or harsh liquid chemicals and moisture during hair treatment operations, and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hair grooming and cleansing operations are a necessary part of life. The process may be as simple as washing an individual's hair or may become more elaborate requiring the use of chemicals and/or heat. Hair cleansing and treating operations may very often include the use of liquids such as water and other moisturizer as well as chemicals and dyes. Some dyes can stain the ears or surrounding skin if allowed to come into contact with the skin surfaces. The process may also require the use of hair drying devices, which generate heat. The use of the liquids as well as the hair drying devices can very often result in some discomfort to the individual. One of the more common discomforting experiences for an individual is discomfort to the ears during these procedures. It is not unusual to receive painful burns to the ear because of the harsh liquid chemicals used for treatment of the hair as well as because of the heat that is generated by the hair dryers and or hair straightening/curling irons used during the process.
Many ethnic populations and persons with naturally curly hair often utilize a hair straightening process to produce a smoother texture and straighter appearance. The first commercial hair straightening products were based on sodium hydroxide. While the amount of sodium hydroxide in the products has decreased over the years, the chemistry involved, and the methodology used has changed little over the years. There are basically two types of hair straightening products currently available in the U.S. cosmetic market. The first type or class are those based on a caustic “lye” formulation. The products in this class are sometimes labeled as “lye” or “no lye”. The lye based products contain the active ingredient sodium hydroxide. This chemical is very alkaline and is the same ingredient contained in drain cleaners. Other products in this class are referred to as “no lye” but only contain a different positive cation with hydroxide producing the same class of alkali chemical. The most common are calcium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Calcium hydroxide is often used in plaster and cement, while potassium hydroxide can be extremely corrosive. These formulas are commonly used in the commercially available hair straighteners bought for home use. As strong alkali products, these formulations can cause severe burns and are very hazardous to skin, scalp and mucus membranes, and especially the ears. These products carry specific label warnings to avoid contact with the skin.
The second class of products, originally developed from permanent wave solutions, are ammonium thioglycolate based, often referred to as “thio” straighteners or “perms”. These products are also alkaline and are most commonly used by professional beauticians. Without careful use by a professional, these products can be a depilatory in addition to causing severe bums, and are also hazardous to skin, scalp, and especially the ears.
There are a number of ear protecting devices in the prior art. However these devices do not necessarily address all of the concerns necessary to protect an individual's ears from heat and from harsh chemicals during the hair treating process.
Voorhees, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,623 discloses a protective enclosure for the human ear that is entirely closed except for a single opening sized to receive the outer ear. The opening is surrounded by a band of pressure sensitive adhesive to anchor the enclosure to the skull in a fluid tight manner. The opposite lateral edges of the enclosure are pleated inwardly to receive the operator's fingers in areas closely spaced to the adhesive while installing the enclosure over the ear.
Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,229 discloses a water-tight ear enclosure having a water-impervious membrane secured to a flexible, inelastic J-shaped strip about a portion of an opening in the membrane and an elastic strip secured to opposite ends of the flexible, inelastic strip and to the remaining portions of the opening in the membrane. The flexible, inelastic strip includes an adhesive for attaching the strip to the skin of a person adjacent the ear.
Jordan-Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,758 discloses a disposable full ear protector for beautician use during applications of liquid treatments which may irritate or otherwise cause discomfort to the ear flesh or outer ear canal, wherein the ear canal is protected by a plug while a full ear cover surrounds the ear proper. Absorbent materials on the inside of the ear cover and associated in and with the plug ensure that no unwanted liquids may contact the ear to any significant extent.
Joseph, U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,455 discloses an ear cover for protecting the external ear of a wearer. The cover includes a first flexible sheet having an outer layer formed of an absorbent paper and an inner layer coextensive therewith formed of an impermeable plastic material. A second flexible sheet of absorbent paper is secured to the first flexible sheet adjacent the inner layer to serve as a liner for the cover. An elastic band is secured between the first and second flexible sheets for gathering the respective peripheries thereof around the ear of a wearer.
Patchett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,912 discloses a pair of ear cuffs comprising a left and right member, connected by string or elastic to prevent the members from being lost and/or separated from each other. The each ear cuff is of double layer construction formed of an outer layer of heat-resistive material such as Teflon™ and an inner layer formed of soft material such as cotton cloth.
My previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,440, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, is directed toward a molded ear protector that provides a waterproof and heat sealed environment surrounding the ear and has an aperture that aligns with the ear canal and a plug for sealing the aperture. The present invention has significant differences and advantages over my U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,440.
Ambroise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,493 discloses an ear protector dimensioned and configured to be secured over the user's ear, protecting the ear from the harmful effects of hot curling irons and blow dryers. The ear protector has a three layer construction having a cotton fiber or cotton fabric exterior, a Teflon™ or similar type material located in the center and a cotton or soft batting in the interior. An elastic band is secured to both the inner covering and outer covering adjacent to the stitching and secures the ear protector over the user's ear. Alternatively, a drawstring can be used in place of the elastic band to secure the ear protector over the user's ear.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by soft flexible generally ovate pouch-like ear protectors formed of a single sheet of material shaped similar a human ear that protect the ears from heat and harsh liquid chemicals and moisture during hair treatment operations, and their method of manufacture. The protectors have a stretchable resilient opening for placement over the external ear, a larger top end portion that accommodates the helix of the ear and taper downwardly to a smaller bottom end portion that accommodates the lobule of the ear. In one embodiment, the protectors are formed of chemically resistant and moisture impervious material and have a radially outward flared skirt portion surrounding the opening to prevent harsh chemicals, moisture and hair dye from contacting the ears and delicate skin area around the ears. In another embodiment the protectors are formed of heat insulative material to insulate and protect the ears from the heat that is generated by hair dryers and electric straightening/curling irons. Pairs of each embodiment may be provided as a kit.